Holiday Surprise
by ObtitoVersace
Summary: Naruto is usually alone on Valentine's Day, but when all hope seems lost the impossible is born.


Valentine's Day Surprise

 **Chapter 1: Change of Events  
**

It was that time of year again for love and romance at Konoha High. Everybody

was excited for this time of year with heart shaped chocolates, teddy bears and

to include the annual Valentine's Day Ball. This year was a little different;

considering the girls have to ask the guys to the dance this year. Ah yes,

every high school boy got their wish except for one blonde spiky - haired

boy who seemed to be alone around this time of year. He wanted a certain

pink blossom to be his light tonight but she already had her crush

in mind as usual. As the lonely blonde walked home from school, to him all hope

was lost once again until…

* a timid purple haired kunoichi catches up with him *

"Wait Naruto-kun!" the kunoichi yelled while catching up to him

* Naruto turns around to see Hinata *

"Oh hey hinata what's up" Naruto said with an unhappy expression

"Why so sad?" asked concerned Hinata

"Ah, it's nothing at all really" Naruto said looking down at the ground now

*hinata caresses his face*

*naruto blushing and faces here pretty eyes*

"Please tell me the truth Naruto-kun" Hinata says in a cute way

"I guess I feel kind of upset that I haven't been asked to the dance by anyone

Yet" Naruto says

"Actually t-thats kinda why I'm here" Hinata says while letting go of his face

"Huh?" Naruto asks in a puzzled way

" I-I w-was wondering if y-you'd like to go to the ball with me tonight Naruto-kun"

The Kunoichi asks while blushing

" Really? Ya mean it?" Naruto asked while wide grin suddenly crosses his face

"Y-yea I figured it'd be fun" Hinata says proudly with a cute smile

"Great what time should I pick you up?" Naruto asked excitedly

"P-pick me up at 7 okay?" Hinata says and still blushing

"Cool well I'll see you then" Naruto says

* the blonde runs home as fast as he can to get ready for his glorious date *

* shuts door behind him and tries to sort out clothing dance*

"Hmmm there's not really a lot of stuff to choose from" he thinks to himself

" I need to go to the store for a suit and shoes" Naruto grabs his coat and goes

to the Men's Clothing Store.

6:01 pm

*meanwhile with hinata*

" So this kyuubi boy huh? Why ask him of all people?" Hinata's father asks

curiously

*Hinata blushes*

"I-I j-just like him as a person because he's always n-nice and supportive of me"

Hinata says

" Mmm okay, but you make sure that boy doesn't transform into that-"

*hinata cuts him off*

"Dad we talked about this he's not who you think he is, he's an awesome friend

and I Will not tolerate you saying those cruel things about him" Hinata says while

Putting her earings on

"Hahaha, so confident in our little friend are we?" Hinata's father asks with a little

Smirk

*hinata blushing*

" I'll let you finish getting ready for your little date" Hinata's father says smiling

While walking out of her room

6:45 pm

* meanwhile with naruto*

*naruto's room*

*naruto puts his tie on while looking in the mirror*

" Finally, got my stuff and ready to go to make this night great" Naruto says while

*crying with tears of joy remembering the many Valentine's Days of solitude*

"Ahah I gotta stop crying so much" Naruto says to himself

*wipes tears*

*finishes putting on tie and grabs the violet flowered corsage*

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto says walking out of his apartment

6:52 pm

*meanwhile with hinata*

"Finally going to have this night with the boy I have loved most!" Hinata says

while smiling and waiting outside her home

6:57 pm

*Naruto shows up at Hyuuga household in his suit and corsage in hand*

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto says

*Neji shows up and walks behind Hinata in his suit and tie with Tenten*

"H-hey Naruto-kun" Hinata says while blushing slightly

"I must say you clean up really well Naruto" Neji says while smiling

"Yea Naruto you look great" Tenten agrees

*Naruto blushes slightly of embarassment*

"Heh thanks guys!" Naruto says

"I-Is that f-for me Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks pointing at the corsage

"Why, yes it is" Naruto grabs corsage out of the box and hands it to her

"Awwwww that's so cute!" Tenten screeches with excitement for the lovers

"E-eh heh y-yea!" Hinata says trying to not faint

*hinata blushes red all over now while naruto puts the corsage on her wrist*

"Now then shall we?" Naruto asks exposing that goofy grin of his and offers his

arm

*hinata smiles back and takes his arm and the four head to the party*

Chapter 2: The dance

*the four arrive to the party and dance floor is packed with couples*

"You'd think the fact we got here early there'd be less people here" Naruto says

"Yea I mean what the hell?" Neji says agreeing with him

"Oh it's okay, besides I see our friends over there by the snack bar!" Tenten

exclaims and heads over

"Well okay let's head over" Hinata says while walking over with Naruto

"Hoi Hinata doesn't your date look sexy tonight" Sakura chan points out looking

at Naruto

*hinata gets pissed*

"Y-yea he i-is and he's with me" Hinata says angrily

Wow guess things are getting a little heated *Naruto says to himself

"Well no matter, my Sasuke is way better than your loser of a date isn't that right

babe?" Sakura-chan pointed out more now

*the rest of Naruto's shinobi friends look at the two quarreling*

"That's right beautiful" *Sasuke says and sneaks in a quick kiss*

"Ugh this is a drag I mean honestly get over yourselves; I mean besides the

premise of tonight is to have fun not listen to this nonsense." Shikamaru

murmured

"Smart & Sexy as usual Shikamaru?" Temari said still flirting with him

"Sure if that's what you wanted to call it" Shikamaru said giving a sexy grin

"Yea besides no one wants to hear your bullshit Sakura" Ino said hugging Sai

"Mind your own damn business Ino-pig!?" Sakura says exposing her angry blood

vessel popping out of her forehead.

"STOP FIGHTING" Kiba said rolling his eyes afterwards

"Yea you're right, this is stupid" Naruto says

"Cmon Hinata let's hit the dance floor" Naruto says again bringing Hinata with

him

"O-oh N-Naruto Kun" *she says blushing like crazy again*

"Yea let's go guys!" Sakura chan says to everyone

*everyone joins in on the dance floor dancing away into the night*

*suddenly a slow dance song starts to play*

Meanwhile with hinata and naruto

*hinata now having her head buried in naruto's chest*

"Hinata t-there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for the longest

time" Naruto says

*hinata lifts her head up now looking at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes*

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks

"Hinata, for the longest time I've felt a bondage between us, and just being

here with you tonight reminded me of how much I love and care for you and

I just feel so much love from you everytime I see you; but I guess what I'm

trying to say is…" Naruto says now blushing a lot

"Y-yes?" Hinata asks now finally realizing what he's getting at and filled with joy

"Hinata I love you and I always will" Naruto says now happy to confess his love to

the girl of his dreams.

"O-oh Naruto-Kun, I-I love you too" Hinata says crying with tears of joy now

*naruto kisses hinata's smooth sweet strawberry lips and caresses her soft skin*

*hinata kisses back deeper*

*after two minutes of majestic and romantic lip lock they released for air*

"Y-you w-wanna head out of here back to my place?" Naruto asks

"S-sure Naruto-kun!" Hinata says excitedly

*the two lovebirds left the party while so eager to find out what's next*

Chapter 3: Happily Ever After

*the couple head back to Naruto's apartment and gets inside*

*naruto lifts hinata off the ground and places her back gently against the wall*

*hinata crosses her legs quickly around naruto's waist and begins kissing him

deeper once again after saying one more thing*

"I love you so much Naruto-kun" Hinata says before taking off Naruto shirt while

kissing him and biting his earlobe with huge amounts of lust and affection

"I love you too beautiful" Naruto says kissing hinata with hints of tongue and the

love birds head back to Naruto's room and made a night that the couple will

cherish for eternity….

ShinobiStream09: Wassup guys! ShinobiStream09 here plz like

comment for this wonderful story. Plz comment on what you would like

me to make next and I will do so!

P.S. this is my first fanfiction so tell me

what you think in the comment section and plz make sure to like if you

do so yah!


End file.
